Chris Hatchet
Christopher James "Chris" Stevens (born October 7, 1983), best known by the ring name''' Chris Hatchet', is an American professional wrestling, currently signed to the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) based out of Austin, Texas and War Made Wrestling (WMW). Early Life Professional Wrestling Career '''Championship Wrestling Federation (2002-Present)' Debut / Hardcore Champion Chris debuted with the Championship Wrestling Federation in 2002 as a heel. Upon his debut, he immediately started to impress the upper management with his agility despite his stature. Chris began to wreck havoc within the company, violently injuring his opponents during his matches in order to make a name for himself within the company. One of his first victims was The White Knight. Chris gave him his finishing maneuver, the Chronically Flawless Piledriver, from the top of a ladder resulting in a broken neck for The White Knight. The White Knight would be sidelined for well over a year before making his return. He immediately began a feud with Barbed Wire Brian over the CWF Hardcore Championship. Three months from his debut, he defeated Brian to win the Hardcore Championship. Chris proudly defended the championship week in and week out, making a name for himself as the "New Face of Hardcore." He would end up losing the title to Jonathan Cage, before reclaiming the Hardcore Championship for a second time two months later. Chris would hold onto the title for six months before setting his sights on "bigger and better" things. Feud with Jack Levinsky / Intercontinental Champion After Chris lost the Hardcore Champion, he set his sights on the CWF Intercontinental Championship, which was held "Jagged" Jack Levinsky at the time. The two would encounter numerous wars with Levinskiy always managing to retain the title whether it be by getting himself disqualified or voluntarily counted out. Finally, Hatchet was able to get the victory over Levinsky and win the Intercontinental Championship. The White Knight would end up returning from his neck injury during this time to challenge Hatchet for his newly won title. But much like their previous encounter, Hatchet would nail his Chronically Flawless Piledriver on the challenger to retain the title. World Heavyweight Champion While Hatchet was the Intercontinental Champion, he would encounter the CWF World Heavyweight Champion at the time, "The Italian Icon" Tony M. At Countdown to Destruction 2003, the two would have a match where both the CWF World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Titles were on the line in a winner takes all match. In the end, Hatchet would pin Tony M. to win the World Heavyweight Championship, becoming the first and only wrestler in CWF history to hold both titles simultaneously. However, a week later on Loaded, CWF President Joe Levinsky would strip Hatchet of the Intercontinental Championship since he could not hold both of the company's top titles at the same time. The Hatchet Brothers Feud with Grant Ralton Feud with Mike Wilson An Unholy Alliance War Made Wrestling (April 2015-May 2015) First Blood In April 2015, it was announced that Hatchet had signed a multi-year deal with the newly founded War Made Wrestling. Two week later during a press conference by WMW CEO, Ashten Cross, it was announced that Hatchet would take part in an Ultimate Jeopardy match at their inaugural event, First Blood, against nine other competitors. The match's stipulation was that the WMW World Heavyweight Championship, the WMW Television Championship, and number one contenders contract for either the World Heavyweight or Television Title. Hatchet would Agustin Gates to win the briefcase containing the number one contenders contract for the WMW Television Championship. Earlier in the night, Hatchet would accompany his new associate, Nessa, during her match to determine the first ever WMW Scarlets Champion. On May 25, 2015, it was announced by WMW Chairman Ashten Cross that the company would be closed for the time being. Personal Life In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''Chronically Flawless Piledriver'' – (Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver) *Superkick *'Signature moves' **''A Call to Repentance (Bridging Cobra Clutch) **Belly-to-Belly Suplex **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Diving Elbow Drop **Double High Knee to a cornered opponent **Double Underhook DDT **Enzuigiri **Dragon Suplex **European Uppercut **German Suplex **''Leap of Faith ''(Frog Splash) **''Salem Trial '' (Tree of Woe / Three Kick / Baseball Slide Combination) **Sitout Facebuster, sometimes from the top rope **''Spike of Shame ''(Michinoku Driver) **Suicide Dive **Swinging Neckbreaker **''The Trinity ''(Triple Rolling Northern Lights Suplexes) *'Managers' **Becky Stevens **'Chantalle Artois''' **Nessa *'Nicknames' **"The Epic Nightmare" **'"God's Gift to Wrestling"' **'"Mr. CWF"' **"Unbeatable" **"Untouchable" *'Entrance themes' **"Centuries" ' '''by Fallout Boy (CWF/WMW; 2015 - Present) '''Championships & Accomplishments' Championship Wrestling Federation: * World Heavyweight Champion (5 times) * International Champion (1 time) * Intercontinental Champion (1 time) * Hardcore Champion (2 times) * Most Improved Wrestler (2002 Year End Awards) * Most Hardcore Wrestler (2002 Year End Awards) * Match of the Year (2003 Year End Awards) * Feud of the Year (2003 Year End Awards) * Finishing Move of the Year (2003 Year End Awards) * Heel of the Year (2003 Year End Awards) * Male Wrestler of the Year (2003 Year End Awards) * Match of the Year (2004 Year End Awards) * Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2014 Year End Awards) Insane Championship Wrestling: * International Champion (2 times) * World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Scott Hall * Pacific Champion (1 time) World F'N Wrestling: * Unified World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * United States Heavyweight Champion (2 times) * Unified World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with X-Pac * Extreme Champion (1 time) * Hardcore Champion (1 time) * Hall of Famer (2005) See Also Category:WMW Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:Characters from Florida